Old Friends & Enemies: Chase's Story
by Daba91
Summary: After Chase leaves the Danvers mansion when the curse is lifted.He sets out a search to find himself and ends up finding a lot more than he ever expected. One Shot. Chase/OC


This is an companion story to Old Friends & Enemy's about Chase between chapter. 11 titled "The Ancestors" & chapter 15 titled "Little Wonders" If you haven't read the story, check it out and hopefully you'll like it. To all of you who have read the story i hope you enjoy this. It really continues on from where Chase left off and shows his personal quest to change his life.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant, I Only Own The OC's

On With The Story...

_

* * *

_

_This world will never be, what I expected.  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
to make you feel like it's not too late.  
It's never too late._

_Even if I say, "It will be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life...  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late._

_No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it...?  
And I have left alone everything that I own.  
To make you feel like it's not too late.  
It's never too late._

_Even if I say, "It will be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life.  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late..._

_The world we knew won't come back.  
The time we've lost can't get back.  
The life we had won't be ours again._

_This world will never be what I expected,  
And if I don't belong._

_Even if I say, "It will be all right,"  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life.  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late. (It's never too late!)  
It's not too late.  
It's never too late._

_Three Days Grace – It's Never Too Late_

* * *

OLD FRIENDS & ENEMY'S

CHASE

He wondered the streets in a town a couple of miles outside of Ipswich completely unsure of what to do with himself and his new found freedom. Lily's words replayed over and over in his head, and were slowly driving him insane. Everything she said had made complete sense and forced him to come to terms with his own personal demons. Could he really make peace with his past and try to make a better future. He hoped that he could, he didn't want to be a monster any longer.

The realization that he was no longer controlled by John Putnam curse had hit him hard. He hadn't noticed it until that moment that since he'd left the Danvers mansion he hadn't felt the need to use his power the way he did before. It was there under the surface matched with the knowledge that he had them, but it didn't call to him. He didn't feel as if he'd die without it and that both frightened and excited him.

For the first time since he was a happy and by societies standards 'normal' twelve-year-old boy with two loving parents and a dog, he felt free. He wasn't sure how our if he actually could but In that moment Chase made a promise to himself that he would try his hardest to make a better life for himself just as Lily had done for herself.

His mind continued to race as he walked down the darkened street without a care of what his destination was. After what felt like forever he found himself in front of a seemingly empty coffee shop. He wasn't sure what possessed him to look through the window. It might have been his extremely recent newfound interest in things that had nothing to do with magic, a coffee shop was simple and different. It amazed him how much something he wouldn't have given a second thought to before could hold his interest like a pit bulls death grip now.

As he was contemplating whether or not to further investigate the limits of his interests a voice broke him from his thoughts. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Chase turned in the direction of the voice and found himself at a loss for words. There in front of him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She couldn't have been older than eighteen but her gray eyes held a wisdom you'd only find in someone more than twice her age. Auburn curls fell right above her shoulders and bordered her heart shaped face perfectly.

"Hello," The girl mused in a thick Boston accent as she waved her hand in his line of vision to get his attention. "Where'd you go there?"

"Oh uh," Chase shook his head quickly. "Sorry."

"You alright?" She asked

"Yeah." Chase said trying to figure out if his new outlook on life was more of a curse than a gift as he wondered what to say to the beauty in front of him.

The girl nodded slowly before looking between him and the coffee shop. "So are you looking to case the place or do you just really like coffee?"

"What, no." He said quickly

Her eyebrows rose in question. "No, you don't like coffee or no, your not looking to rob the store… please say the second."

Chase's laughter rang out and he was shocked at how natural it felt. "No, I'm not looking to rob the place."

"Oh good," The girl said in a relieved tone before pointing towards the shop. "So do you want a coffee?"

In all honesty he didn't but he wanted to continue to talk to the girl and find out as much as he could about her. "Sure."

The girl signaled for him to follow her as she entered the main door and made her way behind the counter. "So what would it be?" She asked in a more official tone.

"Ah, I'm not sure." He said and she smiled at the confusion on his face. He'd obviously never been one for coffee.

"Mind if I…" She said gesturing towards the coffee machine.

"Yes, please, thank you," He breathed

She went to work quickly and before he new it she was handing him his coffee. "One, extra hot white chocolate mocha," She watched as he reached into his pocket and quickly added. "On the house."

"I can't let you do that." Chase said pulling out the money he'd just materialized in his pocket.

The girl smiled sweetly and waved off his money. "Yes you can, if you haven't noticed this place is kinda dead. So you can consider your forced company payment enough."

"Forced company." He asked, already knowing the answer but curious as to how she caught on.

"You don't like coffee," She said simply. "You weren't even sure if you really wanted to come in here but felt obligated because I asked."

'Pretty good' Chase said to himself before replying. "Lets just say I'm not to sure what I'm doing."

"How so?" She asked with genuine concern

He new he couldn't tell her the truth so he quickly edited. "Let's just say I've gone through some family stuff recently and it's really opened my eyes about a lot of things," he lifted the coffee cup and took a quick sip. "Coffee for instants… this is really good by the way."

"Thought you might like that." She said with a smile

"Really," He said asked. "And why is that?"

"Cause it's my favorite," She said as she walked from behind the counter and took a seat at one of the tables. "Sweet but not to sweet, Strong enough to keep you on your feet, and to top it all off it's hot and full of creamy goodness."

"This is your favorite?" he asked lifting the coffee cup. "I'll have to remember that." He mumbled the second part to himself.

She nodded in response to what she heard. "So what brings you to this old town?"

"Ah, the bartender treatment." Chase said jokingly.

The girl shook her head. "Nope, bartenders job is more fun… drunks tend to be more open to tell the truth as where coffee makes people alert, more prepared to lie."

"So that's why lawyers drink so much coffee." He said in a playful shocked tone.

"Exactly." She said matching his tone.

"So what's your name?" He asked after realizing he hadn't gotten it yet and seeing that she didn't wear a nametag.

"Oh right," She said realizing the same thing. "Uh, Heather… Heather Bristow, and yours?"

"Chase," He said extending his hand for her to shake. "Nice to formally meet you."

"You too." She chuckled

"So why don't you have a name tag?" He asked trying to further their conversation.

"Oh, I don't need one." She sad sadly

"Why not?" He asked wanting to know what he did to upset her

"I own this place," She looked down at the table. "My uh… my dad bought this place for my mother before I was born. She loved to interact with people and always said that the best way to do that was to talk over a good cup of coffee or something like that. It made a lot of sense to her but I've never understood how a cup of coffee could improve a conversation. Maybe it was just her over eccentric personality, she would smile from the moment she woke up in the morning to the moment she fell asleep. She just loved life and I don't know, it drew people to her like a magnet.

"She died." He stated more than questioned

"Brain Tumor," She said mournfully. "Came out of nowhere and the next thing I new she was gone."

"And your dad?" He questioned further

Heather cocked her head to the side in a non-caring manner. "Him and I haven't really been close since she died. He actually wanted to close this place down but I offered to run it. He grumbled fine and that was the last I spoke to him. A little over a year ago now."

"I'm sorry." Chase said more truthfully than he'd ever remembered saying anything.

"Don't be," She said quietly. "I'm actually o.k. now, I'd had bad days and days that weren't that bad and then finally the good days came. When bad things happen it's our job to pull through it and try to make something better of it… and when you lose the people you love it's your own personal responsibility to accept that you loved them and that they'll always live on, not only in your heart but in the memories of all the good times you shared. Cause if you don't and you let it eat at you then your destroying yourself. I didn't want to let that happen."

"You're a lot stronger then I was." Chase said without intending to.

"Your parents." She asked

Chase nodded slowly. "They died in a car accident."

"What were they like?" She asked in hopes of sparking a positive memory

"They were great," He said smiling before letting the smile slip and a sorry expression take over. "It was my fault they died."

"No it wasn't." Heather argued

"You don't know what happened." He said pointedly

"I don't have to," She said in a caring voice. "The way your eyes lit up when you said how great they were proved that you truly loved them. Anybody that loves someone else that much could never hurt them intentionally. What happened was an accident and you have to believe that."

Chase nodded slowly trying to grasp what Heather said.

Heather watched him silently struggle against what he wanted to believe and what his logic allowed. "Hey," She said no longer being able to watch him doubt himself. "How bout we move on to lighter topics?"

Chase sighed in relief and agreed. They talked about anything and everything, well almost everything. He realized he didn't have many of his own interest and made note to look into some of hers. After what felt like a blissful eternity Heather looked down at her watch.

"Wow." She said shocked

"What?" He asked worriedly

"It's two in the morning." She said showing him her watch. "I guess time flies when your enjoying yourself."

"Yeah." Chase said honestly as Heather began closing up the store.

The exited the front entrance and Heather started locking the door. Chase hadn't wanted the night to end. He had, had so much fun being just like any other normal teenager talking over a cup of coffee. "Hey Heather."

"Yes?" She asked, her tone prematurely hopeful as if she'd been waiting for him to ask her something.

"I was wondering if we could do this again sometime?"

She gave him a sly grin before answering. "Absolutely… on one condition,"

"Anything." He said a bit to quickly making Heather blush.

She hesitated for a moment and then answered. "You have to promise me that you'll stop doubting yourself. You're a good guy Chase whether you believe it or not and I want you to see that."

He took a moment to let her words sink in. Years of self-hatred was a lot to work on but as he looked into her mesmerizing gray eyes he new he would try, for her. "O.k."

Heather smiled happily "O.k. so it's a date then."

"Yup." Chase nodded.

Heather lifted her hand and lightly grasped the back of Chase's neck before pulling him into a sweet and promising kiss. "G' night"

"Good night." Chase said faintly as Heather got into her car and drove off into the early morning darkness.

"This is when everything changes.' Chase mumbled to himself

_5 years later_

True to his word, Chase stopped hating and blaming himself for his parent's death. He still struggled with the other deaths he'd caused but pushed forward in the hopes that he'd make something better of himself and maybe be able to do some good in the world, and he did.

He began using his powers to help people in need. Whether it was health issues or smaller problems like missing cats. He became what Heather continued to say was a superhero were all he wanted to do was make up for his past. Being with her was what constantly kept him grounded. She'd shown him the good things in the world, things he would have overlooked before. She still ran her mothers coffee shop and was slowly trying to rebuild a relationship with her father and Chase supported her completely. Whatever she wanted he would give, even if she would argue against it. He loved her and that was all he needed, and when he finally told her about his powers she replied with a simple 'That Explains A Lot', which earned him a sure laugh.

So now here he was five years later in the maternity ward at the county hospital. He sat at the end of his resting wife's bed and held his beautiful baby girl. Dana Lily Collins. Dana, (like her very eccentric grandmother) Lily, (like the woman who helped make it possible for her to be born) Collins. She had small auburn curls like her mother but her eyes were the same emerald green as his.

He thought about everything leading up to the perfect moment he found himself in and knew that he owed it all to Lily. The only person crazy enough to willingly have a sit down conversation with a psycho and help him deal with his darkest truths. To her he would always be grateful.

"Thank You." He murmured softly

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Please Review and let me now what you thought. I hope I settled his story in a way that you all liked. This One shot really helps shape the Epilogue of Old Friends & Enemy's.

P.S. Hope You Enjoyed It

Much Luv

Daba91


End file.
